1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting apparatus and a shooting control method for obtaining a three-dimensional image on the basis of images shot from a plurality of different viewpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for shooting a three-dimensionally displayable still or moving image (three-dimensional image) by shooting one subject from a plurality of viewpoints is known.
As a method of shooting a three-dimensional image, a method of performing shooting from a plurality of viewpoints while moving one camera through a predetermined distance, for example, as disclosed in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 3722498 is known.
Also, as a method of shooting a three-dimensional image, a method of performing shooting with a camera having two image pickup lenses disposed at a predetermined distance from each other and a method of performing shooting with two cameras fixed in a state of being disposed at a predetermined distance from each other are known.
Also, with the development of image processing techniques for producing a three-dimensional image and display apparatuses for displaying a three-dimensional image, it is becoming possible for a user to easily appreciate a three-dimensional image in the same way as in appreciating an ordinary still or moving image.
In the technique for shooting a three-dimensional image as disclosed in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 3722498 mentioned above, shooting is performed from a plurality of viewpoints while moving one camera.